teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 112 - The B Team!
112-The B Team!-July 14, 2013 Runtime 1:09:41 In 2013, a crack commando unit of hunters was sent to prison by a Guild court for a crime they didn't commit. These hunters promptly escaped from a maximum-security stockade to the Port Tanzia underground. Today, still wanted by the Guild, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem...if no one else can help...and if you can find them...maybe you can hire...The B- Team! Krystian hosts with Nick, Cthulhu, and various listeners (D. Jacks*, Bridges, Will, Fry, and Arrow) joining the hunt. Our hunters’ play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode and the creation of a wiki is requested, nay demanded. *referred to as Dr. Jacks 'Topics of Discussion' Why is the map divided into areas? Trekkie Nick explains space poop, turbo lifts, and the under use of teleportation. Crates appear in every video game. Search “Time to Crate” dear viewer. Pacific Rim (no one in the cast had seen it yet)/Cthulhu Tech Transformers (resurrections of Optimus Prime and Starscream). Books (Game of Thrones, Oryx and Crake series, Rentmen? Chronicles of Amber?) Game of Thrones TV show Disposable Entertainment Nick is playing the Wonder Book. Krystian tells us his humbling story of a childhood bike accident, luckily, poop is involved. Teamwork Cast division of labor Nick is the David Lynch of TWPC Horse masks Krystian’s secret project (no information) Most Epic Thing! Kickstarter games Upcoming videos/streams 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Avenge the Fallen Hunter / Barroth/ N/A – Quest Complete Splash Damage / Plesioth/ Krystian – Quest Complete Advanced Silver Slayers / Lagombi, Jade Barroth, Barioth / – Krystian – Quest Complete Midnight Madness/ Black Diablos / Krystian, Cthulhu, Krystian – Quest Failed! Midnight Madness/ Black Diablos / N/A – Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Title is a reference to the A-Team and possible but inaccurate B team perception of Krystian/Nick? Intro #3? used with an additional Cthulhu overlay. Edited by Cthulhu. Shepard’s off at ConnectiCon. Nahxela is off fighting evil. What is the red timer in the lower left corner? Nick is revealed as a True Blood fan Time to poop! 5:38:28 Krystian sings his hit “Walking on Crate Shine” at 11:40 Played on Puttystime 10 Experts B Lobby6 “Anyone is Welcome” No one is buying a Rodimus Prime. Cthulhu ? hits HR 143. Krystian gets a nice paralyze while Black Diablos is trying to dig 41:13 Krystian requests a Wiki, ThatGuy becomes an awesome person. At 48:01 Black Diablos pulls a dirty trick and burrows under the trap to finish our hunters. Krystian is HR 34. 58:53 replay of Black Diablos getting paralyzed while charging. Krystian is hit hard, but gets the paralyze off. Apocalypse cancelled! Another no Bing/ding with no pop up. 'Recurring/New Jokes' “The person who brings nothing new to the podcast…Cthulhu” “Because Japan” Fry hate continues. “Shepard is our princesses” “Look how pro I am!” “Supplies!” End show line – “Increase your time to poop by vibrating your pants”